


Cause & Effect

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [26]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Conscription Most Foul

**The Great Hall.**  
 _(Prince John sits upon his throne contemplating something, his face contorting into a loathsome sneer. As he leans forward we can see Marian knelt before him, her wrists manacled. The Prince’s scrutiny has obviously been going on for quite awhile as Marian rolls her eyes in frustration. Stood to her left is Isabella who seems to be taking the situation much more seriously than Marian.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(Tilting his head:)_ “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”  
 **Marian:** _(Defiantly:)_ “And you’re the devil.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Smiles:)_ “Mm, feisty too. Hood certainly likes his ladies spirited, doesn’t he? _(Glances at Isabella:)_ Perhaps he and I have that in common?”  
 **Marian:** “Robin is nothing like you. He fights for justice against tyrants like you!”  
 **Prince John:** “Tyrant? Me? I believe you have me mistaken for my brother, my dear. I’m not the one waging war in the Holy Land as I abandon the people of England. _(Marian scoffs:)_ And you know first hand what that abandonment feels like don’t you, hm? Were it not for my brother’s lust for glory, you would be home right now looking after a half dozen snot-nosed brats with your beloved Robin. _(Leans back in his chair:)_ But here we are.”  
 **Marian:** “Is that why you sent the Sheriff to kill the King? For the good of England?”  
 **Prince John:** _(Scoffs and waves this away:)_ “Such a silly girl. Do you really believe my brother cares about what happens to England? The man has already abdicated the throne. His death merely makes things official.”  
 **Marian:** “His death paves the way for your niece to become Queen. The whole country has heard your mother’s decree by now. Even if the Sheriff succeeds, you still lose.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Sneers:)_ “A minor problem. One that is being rectified as we speak. I have a bounty out on my niece so large that no man could resist it. She’ll be under my control soon enough. _(Leans forward again:)_ Now the question is, what do I do with you? I mean I could hang you, that would certainly kill Hood’s spirit, wouldn’t it?”  
 **Isabella:** “My Lord…”  
 **Prince John:** _(Continuing:)_ “But by now, Hood is already dead and sending you to join him would serve no purpose. _(To Isabella:)_ I have visitors arriving soon and we must prepare ourselves to give them a warm welcome. _(To Marian:)_ One of my guests has a reputation for being a womaniser and that is where you shall come in.”  
 **Marian:** “You can go to hell.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Continuing as if she hadn’t spoke:)_ “Of course, he prefers his women unplucked but I suppose you’ll have to do. _(To Isabella:)_ Make sure she wears something appropriate. _(Gets to his feet:)_ I must ride out to meet them.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Bows slightly:)_ “Yes, my lord.”  
 _(Prince John strides out of the room leaving Marian and Isabella to glance nervously at each other.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Outside the Main Gates.**   
_(Prince John and several men ride out on horseback.)_   
****

**Marketplace.  
** _(Robin and the gang ride into Nottingham. Dismounting their horses and using their hoods to keep low profiles they try and devise a plan on how to enter the castle and aid Marian.)  
_ **Will:** “This would be a lot easier if we still had the old options of getting inside the castle.”   
**Allan:** “Yeah well..”   
**Much:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Yeah. Well, no thanks to you.”   
**Allan:** _(Exasperatedly:)_ “Oh, look, I’ve told you. I’m sorry, _(Much smirks.)_ boys, all right? I’m back now. I’m one of the lads. Let’s just—"   
**Robin:** “They don’t know that you’re back with us. It’s an advantage that we can exploit but not for very much longer. Ellingham is bound to say something when he gets back to the castle. For now Allan, it’s all up to you.”   
**Allan:** “Go in there on my own? I’m not being funny but..”   
**Much:** _(Interrupting, looking up and away from Allan:)_ “Now hands up, who hasn’t betrayed the group?”   
_(Much raises his hand, as does Will. Little John holds up a finger.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Unamused:)_ “Oh, this one again. How clever.”   
**Robin:** _(With little emotion:)_ “Just leave it, Much, eh?”   
**Much:** _(Smiling:)_ “Sorry.”   
**Robin:** “We just need to find Marian and see that she’s safe. As soon as we know what’s going on in there the sooner we can plan our attack.”   
**Djaq:** _(Adds earnestly:)_ “And stop Prince John.”   
**Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “And stop Prince John.” _(Looks at Djaq.)_   
**Allan:** “Right, I’m on it - no problem.”   
_(Allan heads to the castle determined as the gang look out for guards or any signs of the mercenaries.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(Allan enters the courtyard, his hand on his sword ready for anything when he is met by Isabella.)  
_ **Isabella:** “Allan! Thank god. What are you doing here?”  
 **Allan:** “Well I had to come back and save the gang didn’t I?”  
 **Isabella:** “What about my brother and the Sheriff?”  
 **Allan:** _(Shrugs:)_ “On their way to the Holy Land I suppose. Where’s Marian?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Sighs:)_ “She got caught by Prince John but she’s all right. The Prince had plans for her though.”  
 **Allan:** “What sort of plans?”  
 **Isabella:** “I don’t know but she’s being guarded. _(Looks around:)_ Where are the others?”  
 **Allan:** “Behind me in the marketplace. _(Isabella looks over Allan’s head and looks out past the main gate toward the marketplace.)_ They’re looking out for any sign of the Sheriff’s mercenaries.”  
 _(Catching Robin’s eye, Isabella motions for the gang to come into the castle.)_  
 **Isabella:** “We don’t have time for that, the Prince is up to something. _(As the gang run into the courtyard.)_ He’s taken some men and ridden out to Nettlestone. _(To Robin:)_ If your gang want to capture the Prince, this is your best chance.”  
 **Much:** “Capture the Prince? Shouldn’t we be going after the Sheriff?”  
 **Will:** “We’ll never catch him by now. Besides what good will going to the Holy Land do?”  
 **Robin:** “Will’s right, Much. The King will just have to fend for himself. Our duty is to defend England from Prince John’s plans. _(Isabella:)_ Where’s Marian?”  
 **Isabella:** “She’s inside, safe. You have my word that no harm will come to her. _(Glances at Allan:)_ Prince John has named me Sheriff in Vaisey’s absence.”  
 **Allan:** “You what? _(Isabella smiles:)_ That’s great, Iz. Well done you, eh?”  
 **Robin:** “All right, let’s get going. Allan, you stay here with the Sheriff and make sure Marian’s all right. The rest of us are going after Prince John.”  
 **Djaq:** “But what are we going to do once we’ve caught him?”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “We can figure that out later, come on!”  
 _(The gang turn and leave as Allan looks at Isabella. For a moment there is a guilty look on her face.)_  
 **Allan:** “Everything all right?”  
 **Isabella:** “Hm? Oh yeah. Everything’s fine.”  
 _(The pair walk quickly up the steps and into the castle.)_

**Lincoln & Octavia’s Camp. Just Outside Nettlestone.**  
 _(Lincoln lays beside Octavia stroking her hair as she sleeps.)  
_ **Octavia:** _(Rolls over towards him, one eye open:)_ “Smart move coming to find me. _(Lincoln smiles and leans down to kiss her. Their kisses turn deep and passionate as Lincoln’s hand travels down Octavia’s body. Their tryst is halted however by the sounds of several hoof beats approaching. Gasps:)_ The Commander’s kill order! We have to get you somewhere safe.”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Draws his sword:)_ “Shh.”  
 _(The pair crawl over towards the sound of the horses and see Prince John and his men riding into Nettlestone.)_  
 ****

**Nettlestone Village.  
Prince John: **_(Smiling:)_ “Good morning! _(Dismounts and goes to the centre of the village.)_ Good morning to you all, my, er… my children. You know, I know you’ve been suffering, and when you hurt, I hurt, which is why I am here now…  
to give your lives meaning. _(The Sheriff’s guards are rounding up all the men and branding them with an X.)_ I want the men ready for transportation immediately. _(A peasant man screams as he is branded. A guard parades more men, shackled and attached to a long chain, by the Prince.)_ Too old! Be meeting his maker soon enough. Able-bodied men only!”

_(Another man screams as he is branded. He is the same man who jeered as Lincoln was let go from his job at the mill. Across the way, hidden behind foliage, Lincoln & Octavia watch.)  
_ **Octavia:** “They’re making prisoners of them.”  
 **Lincoln:** “Or slaves.”  
 _(Prince John remounts his horse as a procession marches by him. He addresses them.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Right! You better get used to taking orders! You’re going to be soldiers, all of you! So say goodbye to your families. Bring them to the castle.”  
 _(The Prince heads back to the castle as Lincoln is about to make a move.)_  
 **Octavia:** _(Holding Lincoln by the arm:)_ “What do you think you’re doing?”  
 **Lincoln:** “We have to try and save them!“  
 **Octavia:** ” _We_ don’t have to do anything. Let Hood rescue them! Those aren’t our people over there. Those villagers would sooner stone us than accept us. Why should we help them?“  
 **Lincoln:** "Because it’s the right thing to do.”  
 **Octavia:** “No, the right thing to do is to stay out of it. You already have one kill order on your head. _(Pointing towards the village:)_ Going in there is a death sentence.”  
 _(Lincoln frowns but does not make a move, knowing that Octavia is right, but he is frustrated nonetheless.)_

**The Great Hall.  
** _(Marian stands in the Great Hall dressed in a white dress, her hands still manacled. The chains of which are attached to the wall. Her eyes are cast downwards as a short, bearded man circles her.)  
_ **Tiernan:** _(Clicking his tongue:)_ “Well well well well well. The Prince certainly spared no expense in making me feel welcome. _(Leans close to Marian:)_ Tell me, darlin’, how much do you usually cost? _(Marian takes a swing at the Irishman and lands a glancing blow. The full force of her punch impeded by the restraints at her wrists. Smiling:)_ Ohh I just love me a wee lassie with spirit! _(Reaches for his belt:)_ It’s always much more fun to break ‘em that way.”   
**Allan:** _(From the staircase:)_ “Oi! _(Tiernan and Marian both turn towards the sound of Allan’s voice as he makes his way down the steps:)_ What do you think you’re playing at?”  
 **Tiernan:** “Me? Oh I’m just teasing the girl, she looks like she could use a good laugh.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, well if you drop your trousers I’m sure she’ll have one. _(Marian snorts as Tiernan’s eyes flash with anger. To Marian:)_ Are you alright? _(Marian nods:)_ I can’t leave you alone for five minutes can I?”   
**Tiernan:** “I don’t know who you think you are, fella. But you can’t be going around talking to me like that.”  
 **Allan:** “Oh yeah? Well I ain’t being funny, mate but, who’s gonna stop me?”  
 **Tiernan:** “It’s like that is it?”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, it’s like that.”  
 **Tiernan:** “Well what say we, er, settle it… sportin’ fashion. _(Picks up his sheathed sword, pulls it out and tosses the scabbard aside.)_ First strike. Blunt edge of the blade only, of course. _(Allan draws and turns around in one motion. He blocks four strikes of Tiernan’s, then twists Tiernan’s sword away and side swipes at him, but Tiernan pushes him aside.)_ For the cause! _(Laughs.)_ Ireland for the Irish _[bows slightly]_ under an Irish king.”  
 _(Allan swings at Tiernan three times. Tiernan jumps onto the table. Allan hacks at his opponent’s feet and Tiernan jumps down again.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “Oh! _(Chuckles.)_ You know, I hope the guards your Prince promised me are better fighters than you are. _(Allan circles him, ready.)_ They’re expensive enough.”  
 **Isabella:** “Allan, enough! _(Isabella enters the room from beneath the staircase and heads toward the two men. She bows her head slightly towards Tiernan. to Allan:)_ I need your help with something.“  
 **Allan:** _(Nods towards Marian:)_ "What about Marian? I’m not leaving her alone with him.”  
 **Marian:** “It’s all right, Allan. _(Looking at Tiernan:)_ I’m sure Tiernan is an honourable man.” **  
Tiernan:** _(Smirks:)_ “Oh, aye. _(Raises two fingers in the air:)_ Scouts honour.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Pulling Allan away to the side, whispering:)_ “The Prince is headed back to the castle and I need you to keep out of his way. If he sees you’ve returned I won’t be able to protect you.”  
 **Allan:** “I don’t need your protection. I’ll spin him a yarn!”  
 **Isabella:** _(Desperate:)_ “Please, Allan. I won’t see you hang.”  
 **Allan:** _(Glances over at Marian who nods:)_ “Yeah, all right but you keep an eye on him.”  
 _(Tiernan waves facetiously at Allan and sheathes his sword.)_  
 **Isabella:** “I will, now get out of here before the Prince gets back.”  
 _(Allan glares at Tiernan once more before heading out of the hall the way Isabella entered.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(The sergeant, on horseback, leads the new “recruits” through the forest.)  
_ **Sergeant:** “Come on! Keep moving! Keep in line! _(Robin peeks around a tree.)_ Keep moving now!“  
 _(Robin goes back to the gang waiting behind a small rise.)  
_ **Djaq:** “We take them now, right?”  
 **Much:** “No, we wait for his signal.”  
 _(Robin turns around to be first when they charge.)  
_ **Will:** “She’s right. Now’s our chance.”  
 **Robin:** “Shh. Wait, wait.”  
 **Little John:** _(Seeing something over the rise.)_ “Robin…”  
 **Robin:** “John? What’s the matter?”  
 **Little John:** “Trouble.”  
 _(Djaq runs towards the road.)  
_ **Will:** “Hey! Come here, Djaq!”  
 **Robin:** “Stop!”  
 _(Will and Much run after Djaq.)  
_ **Little John:** “Where’s she going?”  
 _(Robin and Little John chase after them.)  
_ **Much:** “Djaq!”  
 _(Djaq runs to the sergeant and pulls him off his horse. Robin jumps over a guard, then blocks his blow. The gang engage the rest of the guards. Djaq pulls out the sergeant’s sword and uses it. Little John punches one with the end of his staff. Robin flips one over and kicks him in the face. Will, after disposing of his man, kneels down and takes a lock pick from his pouch and goes to work on the padlock. Robin joins him. Djaq goes to another guard, ducks his  
sword, then slices him down the back.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Kneeling by Will.)_ “Come on, Will. Djaq, you’ve put us all at risk here.”  
 **Djaq:** “Have any of you been slaves yourselves? I had to save them!”  
 **Will:** “Nearly there!”  
 _(Little John looks up the hill and sees the Irishmen, with Finn at their head.)  
_ **Finn:** “Now!”   
_(Finn stands and his men, about a dozen, charge, yelling “MacMurrough!”)  
_ **Little John:** “Robin!”  
 _(Robin uses Will’s large hammer and slams it onto the chains between the men’s shackles. The chain breaks. All the men can now pull it off their shackles.)  
_ **Robin:** “Follow my men into the forest. _(Calls to all:)_ Into the forest!”  
 _(Will pulls Djaq in the opposite direction as the prisoners and Robin are surrounded by the Irishmen. The men crowd closely around Robin to help hide his conspicuous clothing.)  
_ **Finn:** _(Addressing the conscripts:)_ “You men! You belong to me now. You fight well for my cause and some of you may live to see your homes again. You cross me, and you’re dead. _(to his men:)_ It’s a good job we came out to meet  
them, lads. The Prince’s men weren’t exactly protectin’ my… investment. Fine work, all of you. Now… move ’em out!  
 _(A villager takes off his jacket and hands it to Robin.)  
_ **Villager:** “Here, take this so they won’t recognise you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Takes jacket and puts it over his head.)_ “Thanks.”


	2. Stalemate

**Powis Castle. Wales.**  
 _(Clarke is stood by the window overlooking Powis as her chamber door opens. She turns back into the room to see the Commander enter.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Coldly:)_ “What part of ‘I won’t see you’ was unclear?”  
 **Lexa:** “I’ve respected your wishes, Clarke. But we really do have bigger concerns.”  
 **Clarke:** “ _We_ don’t have any concerns at all.”  
 **Lexa:** “Yes we do. It appears Prince John is attempting to provide my enemies with an army. Finn MacMurrough is attempting to become King of Ireland and intends to use villagers from Nottingham to do it.”  
 **Clarke:** “You went to all that trouble to capture me just to tell me this?”  
 **Lexa:** “I went to all that trouble to save you. Your uncle has a bounty out on your head. It seems he no longer cares if you live or die, just that you’re out of his way for good.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Shakes her head:)_ “Do you know when I could’ve used saving? When you abandoned me at the castle.”  
 **Lexa:** “Clearly you didn’t need my help.”  
 **Clarke:** _(After a beat:)_ “Clearly.” _(Turns back to face the window.)_  
 **Lexa:** “You’re angry, Clarke but I know you. You’ve made yourself a target and you risk the lives of your friends each time they stand beside you. It’s easier to hate me than blame yourself for something you cannot control.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Turns back to face Lexa:)_ “Oh, I can do both.”

**Lexa:** “What would you have done if the Prince had offered your people peace without war? Save your people at the price of mine - would you really have chosen differently?”  
 **Clarke:** “I don’t betray my friends. I don’t make deals with people who have no honour. You had a choice to make, Lexa, you chose wrong and now it’s already blowing up in your face.”  
 **Lexa:** “It helps no one to dwell in the past and that’s not why I’m here. You’re right, I do want something from you. _(Clarke scoffs and folds her arms:)_ I want you to join my coalition. No one would dare to move against you because that would be moving against me.”  
 **Clarke:** “Just leave me alone, I’m done listening to you.”  
 **Lexa:** “You can’t run away from who you are, Clarke. _(Clarke shakes her head:)_ Join me. Bow before me and you and your people will be safe.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Incredulous:)_ “Bow before you? _(Realising something:)_ You don’t care about my people. I know why you’re here. _(Lexa swallows nervously:)_ Prince John is looking to replace Ireland’s leader with his own hand-picked successor. So you’re thinking 'how long before he tries to replace me?’. Your deal with my Uncle has made you look weak and the other clans under your control are exploiting that. You expect me to bow to you? That will never happen.”  
 _(Clarke walks off leaving Lexa to look concerned, as her tight hold keeping the coalition together is beginning to slip.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Allan is taking Isabella’s advice and keeping out of Prince John’s sight. He rounds the corner and stops as he sees the villagers are assembled in the courtyard. Blockades have been set up around the west and north sides and guards are lined up at the foot of the steps. The portcullis is down and the gate is closed.)  
_ **Villager:** “You should have escaped while you had the chance.”  
 **Robin:** “I get away, we all get away.”  
 **Villager:** “There are men here from every village within thirty miles. You’ll never save us all.”  
 **Robin:** _(Smiles, chuckles, holds up the lock pick.)_ “Well, I still have this. Come here. _(The villager chuckles and Robin goes to work on his shackles. He quietly talks to all as he works.)_ Right. Some of you men from Locksley know me. The rest of you know what I do. Now we have one chance to do this, and we have to be ready to take it, for your villages, and for your families. Will you stand with me and fight?”  
 _(The men quietly nod and agree.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ Camp.  
** _(Without knowing quite what to do, the gang have made their way back to camp.)  
_ **Much:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Thanks to you, they’ve got Robin. Did you really think you could save them all on your own?”  
 **Will:** “Drop it, Much. She made a mistake, let’s not relive it.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Sighs:)_ “Who were the painted faces? More of Ellingham’s men?”  
 **Little John:** “Celts. Warriors. Lexa’s Men, Ellingham’s men what’s the difference? If they’re working for Prince John, we need a watertight plan.“ **  
Djaq:** “The difference matters, John. Mercenaries like Ellingham and his men have traded their honour for money.”  
 **Will:** “Whereas these celts are rounding up villagers to form their army.”  
 **Djaq:** “You don’t make people slaves and then turn around and pay them.”  
 **Much:** “So who are they then?”  
 **Will:** “That doesn’t matter. The only thing we need to worry about is freeing the villagers.”  
 **Much:** “But there are too many castle guards and soldiers for us to take on by ourselves.”  
 **Will:** “Well obviously we can’t storm the castle. _(Gets an idea and moves over to the table, sweeping some items off and clearing space. Picking up a piece of parchment and some charcoal, he begins to sketch something:)_ We have to wait until the villagers are moved. John I need you to find me some long, sturdy pieces of wood.” _(Little John nods as Much protests.)_  
 **Much:** “Hold on, Will. _(Little John makes an exasperated face.)_ Who put you in charge?”  
 **Will:** “Well, someone has to lead in Robin’s absence.”  
 _(Little John turns around to face the gang.)_  
 **Much:** “Well, I don’t see why it should be you. _(Motioning toward Djaq:)_ Just cause you’ve got a girlfriend doesn’t mean you’re automatically leader.”  
 **Djaq:** _(Swats Much’s arm:)_ “Hey!”  
 **Will:** “So do you have a plan on how to rescue the villagers? Cause I’m sure we’d all love to hear it.”  
 _(Much stands with his hands on his hips for a long moment. His mouth opening and closing as he tries to think of a plan.)  
_ **Much:** _(Finally giving in:)_ “How much wood did you say you needed?”

**Nottingham Castle. Great Hall.**  
 **Finn:** “Whoever it was attacked your troops knew what they were doing. Nearly succeeded in freeing my conscripts.”  
 _(The Prince shoots Marian a dirty look as she smiles smugly at him, the revelation that Robin still lives boosting her spirits.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Erm, Robin Hood, a bothersome little fly, bzz, bzz, bzz. _(Chuckles.)_ You, erm, brushed him aside, well done, very good. _(Tiernan joins them.)_ Where’s my money?”  
 **Tiernan:** “Well, at least the men got their workout. Saves me taking sword drill today.“  
 **Finn:** “Well, that’s your job, little brother. The men look to you for leadership. All you do is drink and… _(Glances at Marian.)_ …play.”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Glances over at Marian himself:)_ “Yes, yes. Well… got to keep them hungry for the cause. _(Smiles and raises the goblet in his hand.)_ To the next king of Ireland, my brother.” _(Finn grabs Tiernan’s shoulder.)_  
 **Finn:** “You don’t take the cause lightly, boy.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Clears his throat.)_ “Gentlemen…”   
_(Finn pushes Tiernan.)  
_ **Finn:** “It’s a sacred trust.”  
 **Prince John:** “Gentlemen, a time and a place… Shh. _(Turns to Finn.)_ Money. You have your soldiers.“  
 **Finn:** “You’re very mercurial, aren’t you, Sire? First you forge a truce with the Commander of the twelve clans and now you’re supplying her enemies with troops.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Chuckles.)_ “I know all about you two, hm? You have no allies, no allegiances. And while the Irish Queen despises the Commander, the one person she hates more, is me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Chiming in:)_ “That couldn’t possibly have anything to do with your disastrous diplomatic visit to Ireland several years ago could it? You know the one that caused the clan leaders to revolt in the first place?”  
 **Prince John:** “Silence! _(The Prince winces then closes his eyes for a long moment. Forcing a smile, to Finn:)_ This is your last chance to grab power in Ireland and you both know it. And once you seize it? I want you to name me as Ireland’s greatest ally.”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “All for the sake of your precious ego.”  
 **Prince John:** _(Ignoring her:)_ ”So, do we seal the deal, or don’t we?”  
 **Finn:** “We’ll exchange money for men once we’re safely on the coast as planned, and not before.”  
 _(The Prince smiles with half his mouth.)_

**Courtyard.**  
 _(All the prisoners have had their chains loosened, but are still wearing them to fool the guards. Robin is telling them his strategy.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “The front line with me. Hold off the guards. The second line attack the gates. And use the chains, anything you can find as weapons, but wait for my signal.”  
 _(The men nod subtly. Soon after, Finn and Tiernan come down the steps to looks over their conscripts.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “They don’t look like much.”  
 **Finn:** “Well, I’m giving them to you, Tiernan. They’re yours to train and lead.”  
 **Tiernan:** “You expect me to make guards out of peasants? No.”  
 _(Suddenly there is a commotion as a familiar voice can be heard.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “Sergeant! Extra guards, now!” _(Draws sword and points it at Robin.)_ Robin Hood!”   
_(The villagers get ready to fight.)_  
 **Robin:** “Ready? _(Pause.)_ Hold! _(Pause.)_ Now!”  
 _(The men attack the guards, using their chains to choke them and beat them. Robin takes out several of the guards.)  
_ **Finn:** _(Amazed:)_ “No weapons and yet they fight like lions for that man.”  
 _(Robin fights off more guards.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Secure the gates! _(The two guards follow Gisborne down the steps, then Gisborne holds his sword at Robin’s throat.)_ Hood!”  
 **Robin:** _(Realises his predicament:)_ “Wait! Wait! Stop! Stop!”  
 _(The men stop fighting.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Another move and I kill you where you stand.”  
 **Robin:** “Well well, Gisborne. Back from the Holy Land so soon? I am impressed.”   
_(Gisborne nods to a guard who punches Robin in the stomach. Robin doubles over, his hands on his knees. Allan appears from a side corridor, shocked by Gisborne’s reappearance.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “You’re surrounded. Don’t try anything.“  
 _(Robin stands, hands held up.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Whispers intensely:)_ “You’ll pay for this, Gisborne.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Say your prayers, outlaw.”  
 **Prince John:** “Gisborne! _(The Prince has been watching from the cloister. Gisborne looks up at him.)_ You move, Gisborne, and you die.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Roars:)_ “I will have his blood!”  
 _(The Prince motions to the guards with his finger. Several guards grab Gisborne.)_  
 **Prince John:** “Don’t be so selfish.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Get off me! He dies now!”  
 **Prince John:** “Come, come. Surely you don’t want to miss the slow and painful death of Robin Hood, hm?”   
****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(At an exterior door, Allan bursts through, determined to find the gang and tell them what’s happened.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Raised Whisper:)_ “Allan! _(As he turns towards her.)_ Where are you going, you can’t leave Robin at my brother’s mercy!”  
 **Allan:** “I can’t do anything for him right now, not on my own.”  
 **Isabella:** “But you’re not on your own, you have me.”  
 **Allan:** “No, you can’t be seen helping Robin escape either. Best thing I can do is find the gang and come up with a rescue plan.”  
 **Isabella:** “Well I’m coming with you.”  
 **Allan:** “But-”  
 **Isabella:** “Don’t argue, Allan! We need to find the gang, form a plan and then save Robin, Marian & the villagers. Do you really think we’ll have time to compare notes?”  
 **Allan:** _(Raises an eyebrow:)_ “Yeah, good point. All right, let’s go!”  
 _(Isabella follows Allan pulling the exterior door closed behind her.)_


	3. Plan of Attack

**Nottingham Castle. The Vault, a room high in the keep.**  
 _(The Prince stands in the room. There is a grated hole in the ceiling, near the door, to let in light.)  
_ **Prince John:** “Apparently we call this room the “vault.” _(Gisborne stands a few steps inside doorway; Finn and Tiernan are behind him, watching. In the centre of the room, his back to the door, Robin has been chained: one chain is attached to opposite walls, waist high. An iron belt is around Robin’s waist, with a ring in front. Another chain has been wrapped around the belt and closed with a padlock. More chains are attached to shackles around his wrists, and also closed with the padlock. His ankles are shackled and chained to the floor. Robin is looking down at the floor, holding his temper.)_ One door, solid oak, three locks. No windows, just… lots of stone.“  
 **Robin:** _(Nods defiantly.)_ “A challenge.”  
 _(The Prince chuckles then leaves.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “It’s the last room you’ll ever know. _(Glancing over his shoulder for anyone listening:)_ You’ll rot here while I take Marian to safety.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns his head towards Gisborne.)_ “You really think she’ll go anywhere with you? You were going to kill the King!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Plans change, as have my priorities. I know now that whether the King lives doesn’t matter as long as I have Marian beside me.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re mad, Gisborne. Marian can’t give you absolution for your sins. She’s not some trophy to be won.”  
 **Gisborne:** “No, but she is something worth fighting for. And I didn’t even have to go to the Holy Land to realise it.”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “For the second time you mean? Marian is too clever to fall for your lies.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Which is why I won’t be telling her any. Yes, she knows that I tried to kill the King once before but it was my love for her that stopped me from trying again.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sarcastically:)_ “How noble. And what about the Sheriff? I can’t imagine he accepted your decision lightly.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The Sheriff is no longer anyone’s concern. I put him aboard a boat bound for the Holy Land myself. So if he kills the King or the King kills him it really doesn’t matter to me. Marian and I shall be long gone and free of you all.”  
 **Robin:** “You’re a dreamer, Gisborne. You’re deluded.”  
 **Gisborne:** “And you’re a dead man.”  
 **Robin:** “Well why not make it official?”  
 _(Gisborne draws his sword as the Prince returns outside the room.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(Calmly, impatiently:)_ “Oh, put it away. _(Gisborne bows his head.)_ Always in such a rush, hm? Sometimes I think you don’t appreciate the poetry of pain. _(Robin grimaces, disgusted at the Prince’s words. Finn studies Robin with admiration as the Prince and Gisborne leave the room.)_ So, how about the death of a thousand cuts, a nasty Saracen invention. _(The door begins to close.)_ Besides, you and I have something to discuss, don’t you think?”

**Sherwood Forest. Dirt Road.  
** _(Allan and Isabella ride their horses towards the Outlaws’ camp.)  
_ **Isabella:** "So they took you back then? Just like that?”  
 **Allan:** “Well Much is giving me a bit of stick but basically, yeah, I’m one of the gang again.”  
 **Isabella:** “How did you leave things with Guy?”  
 **Allan:** “I didn’t really, I mean me and Marian just sorta left. There wasn’t any goodbyes or anything. He’d’ve probably slit my throat if he’d known about it.”  
 **Ellingham:** _(Stepping out onto the path:)_ “Sounds like an excellent idea to me!”  
 _(Allan and Isabella pull up their horses as Ellingham and his men appear from behind the trees, slowly surrounding them.)  
_ **Isabella:** “We don’t want any trouble.”  
 **Ellingham:** “Oh well you’ve found some nonetheless, sweetheart. _(Pointing at Allan:)_ Your boyfriend here tried to make a fool out of me and now my friends and I want some restitution!”  
 **Allan:** “I’ve got no money to give you lot.”  
 **Ellingham:** “Oh, we’re not looking for back pay, lad. This time we’re looking for some payback!”  
 _(The mercenaries cheer and jeer at this as they close in on the two riders.)_  
 **Allan:** _(To Isabella:)_ “I’ll keep ‘em distracted, you make a run for it.”  
 **Isabella:** “I’m not leaving you here!”  
 **Allan:** “Do you even know what scum like this do to women?”  
 _(Just as Allan says this, there is a loud yell as Lincoln and Octavia arrive on the scene, their weapons drawn.)  
_ **Ellingham:** “Get them!”  
 _(The mercenaries spread out and turn their attention towards the two warriors. The mercenaries numbers advantage is nullified however as Lincoln & Octavia fight back to back, cutting down each mercenary in quick, brutal fashion. Enraged that he is the only one left, Ellingham draws his sword and charges at Allan who is still seated atop his horse. Before he can reach him though, Octavia launches her sword at Ellingham’s back. As the sword drives deep between the mercenary’s shoulder blades, Ellingham collapes onto the forest floor, dead. As Octavia walks calmly over to retrieve her sword, Allan and Isabella exchange relieved glances. Octavia tenses again as she hears footsteps coming quickly towards them.)  
_ **Allan:** “Wait! It’s our friends!”  
 _(Djaq and Will arrive and take in the bloody scene before them.)  
_ **Djaq:** “We heard fighting and came to help.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Wiping her sword clean on Ellingham’s back:)_ “Thanks.”  
 **Isabella:** _(To Lincoln:)_ “Why did you save us?”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Shrugs:)_ “Because we could.”  
 **Octavia:** “And because slavery is disgusting and we’re not gonna let it happen.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah well we’re all in agreement then. Come with us back to camp and we can come up with a rescue plan.”  
 _(Octavia looks to Lincoln who nods and whistles for their horse, Helios.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s Quarters.**  
 **Prince John:** “What are you doing here?!”   
**Gisborne:** “Sire I..”   
**Prince John:** “I mean, I know you’re ambitious Gisborne but there is no possible way you’ve gone to the Holy Land and back already!”   
**Gisborne:** _(Thinking on his feet.)_ “Sire I was betrayed by the Sheriff, he tried to kill me.”   
**Prince John:** “Nonsense, I gave you both strict instructions to work together until the deed was done.”   
**Gisborne:** “Perhaps sire it was unwise to…”   
**Prince John:** “To trust either of you to do as ordered? Yes I see that now. Where is Vaisey, dead I presume? _(Gisborne hesitates. Telling the Prince that the Sheriff is headed to the Holy Land alone will only infuriate the Prince further. He makes a decision and nods.)_ Well that is one loose end dealt with I suppose. _(Circling Gisborne:)_ But it doesn’t change the fact that my brother is still alive you bloody fool!”   
**Gisborne:** “Sire, I could not go to the Holy Land and execute your plans by myself. It would have been…”   
**Prince John:** _(Interjecting:)_ “What I had ordered you to do? Oh never mind Gisborne. _(Sighs:)_ Plans here have moved along quite smoothly in your absence, and not even my brother could stop them now. _(Sneering at the back of Gisborne’s head.)_ I suppose you’d like your reward, hm?”   
**Gisborne:** “Sire, you did promise me that I’d be Sheriff once I returned.”   
**Prince John:** “Yes, well seeing as you only fulfilled half our agreement… Oh, get out of my sight you fool. I’ll call for you again once I’ve decided just what to do with you.”   
_(The Prince dismisses Gisborne who stands a moment, taking a deep breath then exits the room.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. The Vault.  
** _(Robin pulls at his chains, trying to break them against the iron ring on the belt. He stops as he hears the locks turn on the door. Finn enters, and nods his thanks to the guard.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Sighs.)_ “A visitor? I’ll not shake your hand if you don’t mind.”  
 **Finn:** _(Smiles.)_ “They tell me you were once a nobleman. That you gave up your title, lost your lands, lost all your wealth.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods slightly.)_ “The people have endured far worse. What do you want from me… Irishman?”  
 **Finn:** “We’re the same, you and me. We both have a cause. _(Robin spits.)_ But you, Robin, you inspire men. I’ve seen it, right here. _(Robin stares ahead defiantly, head held high.)_ You see, my people… _(glances at the door.)_ … well, my people are as oppressed by the Commander as your people are by Prince John and yet, they will not rise at the call of Finn MacMurrough.”  
 **Robin:** “And you want my help.”  
 **Finn:** “I want you to join forces with me. _(Robin scoffs.)_ We can learn from each other, you and me. Together we can smash this Prince John and the Commander, all of them. I’ll help you free England, you help me free Ireland. We could both be kings. Now, what do you say to that?”  
 **Robin:** _(Puts his face in Finn’s.)_ “England already has a king. _(Robin elbows Finn in the stomach and takes a pin holding a small piece of cloth around Finn’s belt, then wraps his wrist chain around Finn’s neck, choking him.)_ Richard. His name is Richard.”  
 _(Pulls his chain tighter around Finn’s neck.)_  
 **Finn:** _(Weakly:)_ “I only have to shout. There’s half a battalion out there. _(Robin breathes heavily, then roughly lets Finn go. Finn grabs at his neck.)_ You think over what I’ve said to you. _(Slowly backs to the door.)_ Perhaps you don’t want a crown, but a just and fair country. If that’s what you want… _(Finn bangs on the door three times, quickly walks back to Robin, puts his hand on Robin’s shoulder and his face in Robin’s.)_ …I might be the only chance you have left.”  
 _(The door rumbles open. Finn leaves. Robin breathes heavily a bit, then sighs and inspects his prize, giggling.)  
_ **Robin:** “Thank you very much.”  
 _(Robin starts to pick at the lock.)_  
 ****

**The Great Hall.  
** _(Tiernan drains yet another goblet of wine as Marian fidgets with her restraints.)  
_ **Tiernan:** _(Bellows:)_ "More wine! _(To Marian:)_ Not long now, lassie. We’ll be headed for the coast soon enough.”  
 **Marian:** _(Flatly:)_ “Good riddance.”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Smiles:)_ “Oh, you’re coming with us, Missy. You’re part of the deal.”  
 **Marian:** “What are you talking about?”  
 **Tiernan:** “My brother gets his troops and I get the girl! _(Presumably to a servant girl:)_ More wine!”   
**Marian:** “You can’t be serious.”  
 **Tiernan:** “Oh aye. A soldier may fight for a cause but he also needs something warm and soft to come home to at the end of the day. _(Stroking Marian’s arm:)_ And they don’t come much softer than you.”  
 **Marian:** _(Wrenches her arm away from him:)_ “Touch me again and I’ll show you just how cold and hard I can be.”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Smiles broadly now:)_ “There it is again, such spirit! Aye, you’ll make a fine mother when the time comes. _(For a third time:)_ More Wine! Where is everyone? _(Points at Marian:)_ Don’t go anywhere, I’m going to find us some-”  
 **Marian:** _(Cutting in:)_ “More wine, yes, I know.”  
 _(Tiernan grins then turns and runs up the staircase, stopping halfway to steady himself then continuing on out of the Great Hall. Marian rolls her eyes, doubling her efforts to wriggle free of her restraints.)_

**The Great Hall. Powis Castle. Wales.**  
 _(The council are gathered in the Great Hall as Lexa strides into the room.)  
_ **Titus:** “Rise for your Commander.”  
 _(Everyone in the room stands as Lexa makes her way onto the dais to stand in front of her throne. The Commander turns and faces the assembled ambassadors and gives a slight nod. Taking their que, the ambassadors, along with Titus and Indra all bow before Lexa. All save the representative from Ireland. Locking eyes with the man, Lexa tilts her head in silent challenge. Noticing this, Titus quickly gets to his feet and addresses the mutineer.)  
_ **Titus:** “You will bow before your Commander.”  
 _(Indra raises her head noticing the disruption for the first time.)  
_ **Irish Ambassador:** _(Walking towards the dais:)_ “The Commander should bow before us. We know not to make treaties with our enemies.”  
 **Titus:** _(Walking out to meet him:)_ “The Commander bows before no one.”  
 **Lexa:** “Stand down, Titus. _(Titus nods at Lexa’s command but glares at the ambassador before returning to his place beside the Commander. To the ambassador:)_ Sit. We have more important matters to discuss.”  
 _(The other ambassadors reclaim their seats as the Commander takes her place on the throne.)_

**Irish Ambassador:** _(Remains standing:)_ “Yes, we do. _(Lexa raises an eyebrow at him:)_ For example, why is the Princess still alive? If this is your weakness again, my Queen will happily step in.”  
 **Titus:** “Is that why your army has moved so close to Powis, because you believe the Commander is weak?”  
 **Irish Ambassador:** “Those are just military exercises.”  
 **Indra:** _(Stepping forward:)_ “Exercises? You crossed the agreed upon border. An army within striking distance of our beloved Capitol.”  
 **Irish Ambassador:** “A mistake that was quickly rectified. As you well know.”  
 **Titus:** “The Queen doesn’t make mistakes. She makes threats.”  
 **Lexa:** _(Getting to her feet:)_ “There’s no need to argue over this again. _(Motioning towards the ambassador:)_ Please, come join me. Let us speak in private. _(The Irish ambassador looks smugly at Indra then climbs the dais to join the Commander.)_ I have a message for Queen Nia.”  
 **Irish Ambassador:** _(Stepping passed Lexa to stand on the balcony:)_ “And I’ll happily deliver it.”  
 _(Suddenly Lexa rears back and kicks the ambassador in the chest. The force of the blow causes the ambassador to fall backwards off the balcony down onto the unforgiving floor below.)_  
 **Lexa:** _(Turning back to face the other ambassadors:)_ “Would anyone else like to question my decisions? _(No one dares to meet the Commander’s eyes:)_ Good. Then let’s begin.” 

**Outlaws’ Camp.**  
 _(Will and Djaq are sat together making arrows. Little John and Much are stood at the table binding Will’s latest contraption together. They have been joined by Isabella, Octavia, Lincoln & Allan who is currently briefing the gang on what’s happened at the castle.)_  
 **Allan:** “So they tried to fight their way out, and that’s when Gisborne arrived. And then all… hell broke loose and Gisborne had Robin dead to rights but Prince John intervened and now Robin is in the castle heavily guarded.”  
 **Will:** “And what about Marian?”  
 **Allan:** “She’s chained up in the Great Hall. She’s all right but one of the Irish fellas is sniffing around her.“  
 **Little John:** "Right. _(Picks up his staff from against the contraption.)_ We go to Nottingham.”  
 _(Much nods as Little John walks determinedly toward the entrance of the camp.)_  
 **Much:** _(To Djaq & Will:) _"We’ll be back.”  
 **Isabella:** “Well hang on, what about the village men? They’re shipping them out to Ireland today.”  
 **Much:** “Robin is our priority.”   
_(Stops and faces Isabella.)_  
 **Octavia:** “Losing an entire generation of men will kill all the villages for miles around. I know it - I’ve seen it. You’d put one man before stopping that?”  
 **Much:** “The only thing the people have is a spark of hope called Robin Hood. He’s more important than any one man. He’s an idea, something the people can believe in.”  
 **Will:** “No, he’s not, Much. Robin’s said it himself many times _(Motions to everyone in camp:) We_ are Robin Hood. It’s up to us to save those who can’t fight for themselves.”  
 **Djaq:** “Do you really believe Robin would want us to sacrifice all those men for him?”  
 **Little John:** “So what do we do?”  
 **Will:** “We stay here and finish what we’ve started. Two more of these devices really should do the trick.”  
 **Djaq:** _(To Lincoln:)_ “When your clans arrived in England, do you remember what roads you took?”  
 **Lincoln:** _(Nods:)_ “There are only a couple of feasible routes they could take.”  
 **Will:** “Good. _(To Isabella:)_ We can only cover one road with these devices. As Sheriff we’ll need you to make sure the Irish take the right one.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Nods:)_ “I’ll escort them myself, lead them right to you.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Sharpening her sword:)_ “We’ll be ready.”  
 **Allan:** “So what do I do?”  
 **Much & Little John:** “Save Robin!”  
 **Allan:** “All right, all right! No need to shout.” _(Turns to go.)_


	4. No Time To Lose

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Two guards walk past Tiernan and Finn, who stop their conversation until they pass.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “Just run that by me again. We’re going to do what?”  
 **Finn:** “We’re going to break Robin Hood out of here.”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Chuckles.)_ “Well, it must be all this English air, brother, ’cause you’re not thinkin’ straight!”  
 **Finn:** “Tiernan, for once in your life, would you stop looking for an easy ride and recognise what’s staring you in the face? Robin Hood’s no ordinary outlaw. He’s one of us, fighting a tyrant, the Prince!”  
 **Tiernan:** “You told me to do the deal! We had nowhere else to go.”  
 **Finn:** “Well, now we do. Robin Hood. Look, with a man like that alongside us, our Irish people will rise, they’ll fight. _(Tiernan starts to protest.)_ I’m sure of it! You’ve lost the re, baby brother, if you ever really had it. _(Tiernan glares at Finn.)_ Are you with me? _(There’s a long pause, then Tiernan backs up a step and walks away.)_ Tiernan!”  
 ****

**Powis Castle, Wales.**  
 _(Clarke stands outside the castle doors people watching. Her attention is caught by Prince Roan as he climbs the steps towards her.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Coolly:)_ “Well, if it isn’t Prince Charming.”  
 **Roan:** “Don’t be fooled, I’m a prisoner here, same as you.”  
 **Clarke:** _(As Roan stands in front of her:)_ “You’re the reason I’m a prisoner here.”  
 **Roan:** “Relax, Princess. I’m here to help you.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Disbelievingly:)_ “Sure you are.”  
 _(Clarke turns back to face the people below as the Prince speaks again.)  
_ **Roan:** “The Commander promised to lift my banishment if I delivered you safely. _(Shrugs:)_ She broke our deal. I’m willing to strike a new one with you so that we can both go home.”  
 **Clarke:** “I’m going home soon enough.”  
 **Roan:** “Perhaps, but then you won’t have a chance to get what you really want.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Frowns, turns toward him:)_ “What would you know about what I really want?”  
 **Roan:** “I saw the look on your face when I took that hood off. You want revenge.”  
 _(Clarke considers him a moment then turns to see where her guard is.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Softly:)_ “You want to kill her? _(Roan nods.)_ So kill her.”  
 **Roan:** “You can get close, I can’t. You’ll find a knife under your bed when you return to your room. I’ve already bought enough of the guards to get you out of here. If you do this, my mother will take control of the coalition and you’ll find a strong and grateful ally in the Irish Queen.”  
 **Clarke:** “And why should I trust her? From what I hear, she’s worse than Lexa.”  
 **Roan:** “That’s because you’ve been talking to Lexa. Look, we’re all trying to do what’s right for our people. This is what’s right for yours.”

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Marian slumps to the floor, frustrated. Her left wrist still chained to a ring in the wall. Gisborne appears at the top of the stairs and spots her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “I see you’ve been keeping busy.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking up not quite believing he’s here:)_ “Guy? You couldn’t go through with it? You couldn’t kill the King? _(Gisborne says nothing as he moves quickly down the stairs towards her. Marian gets to her feet, thinks a moment.)_ Where is the Sheriff? What happened to him?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Just… leave it, will you?”   
**Marian:** _(Reading between the lines.)_ “You killed him? After all this time, after all your defending him?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Avoiding her question:)_ “Who has the key?”  
 **Marian:** _(Pushing:)_ “Guy, tell me.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Sighs:)_ “The Sheriff…is not our problem anymore, as far as I know your King is safe.”   
**Marian:** “As far as you know? Guy did you kill the Sheriff or not?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Simply:)_ “I couldn’t kill him. I had my sword at his chest but I couldn’t do it. The man… for better or worse the Sheriff has been like a father to me. He gave me direction and purpose. I couldn’t bring myself to do it.”  
 **Marian:** “So where is he?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Headed to the Holy Land. _(As Marian starts to protest:)_ He has no hope of accomplishing his mission alone.”  
 **Marian:** “You sent him there? Guy you know how cunning and manipulative he is, the King may still be in danger!”  
 **Gisborne:** “I couldn’t give a damn about the King! I could’ve gone to the Holy Land and killed him without a second thought.”  
 **Marian:** _(Taken aback:)_ “Then I don’t understand, why did-”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Because he threatened your life! _(Marian falls silent and watches his face.)_ He told me in graphic detail once you escaped what was to happen to you should you attempt to save Hood. He used my feelings for you against me to provoke me into a fight which I very nearly lost. _(Marian listens intently as Gisborne tells the tale.)_ In that moment I knew nothing else in the world mattered to me more than making sure you were safe. I rode back to Nottingham - back to that barn ready to take on an entire army of mercenaries to save you if I had to. But when I found it deserted I came back here to try and find you and… here we are.”   
**Marian:** _(Frowns:)_ “What about the Prince? Surely he’s not thrilled to see you back so soon?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’ve let him believe the Sheriff is dead and his plans are in shambles. He’s deciding my fate as we speak which is why we don’t have time to waste. Now, who has the key?”  
 **Marian:** “Tiernan. An Irish warrior I’ve been promised to.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Raises a brow:)_ “You _have_ been busy.”  
 **Marian:** “Guy, I am not leaving here when there are innocent men’s lives at stake.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You are all I care about, my only concern is getting you safely away from all of this.”  
 **Marian:** “I will not run! _(Gisborne holds a finger to his lips but Marian persists.)_ Have you ever known me to back down from anything? I would rather die than live knowing I sacrificed the lives of others for my own.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You expect me to free dozens of men by myself?”  
 **Marian:** “I will stand beside you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You are chained to a wall.“  
 **Marian:** “Then use your sword to break them.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “The chains are too thick for that. They’re the same ones that bind Hood.”  
 **Marian:** “Then find Robin and join forces. Together you can free those men.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I am not leaving you here to free Robin Hood.”  
 **Marian:** “Then we are at an impasse. Because I will not allow those men to be sold into slavery and I am most definitely not leaving Robin here to rot in some cell! _(Gisborne glares at her, defiantly:)_ You say you care for me? Then you will overcome your feelings towards Robin and fight together to save those men.”  
 _(Gisborne swallows, mulling it over.)_

**The hallway outside the vault.  
** _(Finn has a smoky lantern which he hides at the base of a pillar. He coughs from the smoke.)  
_ **Finn:** “Fire! Fetch water! _(Goes to the vault’s door.)_ You, get the prisoner out of there. Open up!”  
 _(The Prince comes calmly around the corner, followed by four guards.)  
_ **Prince John:** “No, no, no, no, no. I’m afraid your privileges in my castle are cancelled, my friend. An old trick… _(feigns a smoky cough.)_ … but a very good one.“ _(Tiernan appears on the other side of a pillar.)_  
 **Finn:** “Tiernan.”  
 _(Tiernan steps towards Finn.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “Sorry, brother. The Prince here made me realise the problem, you know, it’s not with our cause—“  
 **Prince John:** _(Interrupts:)_ “No, though a very worthy endeavour.”  
 **Tiernan:** “—it’s with the man who’s leading it.”  
 **Finn:** “You fool!”  
 **Tiernan:** “I found a real ally right here.”  
 **Prince John:** “Hm, yes, in exchange for a few small trifles, County, erm, Gal-way, I believe.”  
 **Finn:** “You haven’t the sense to lead an army, let alone a nation.”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Laughs.)_ “Says you.” _(Spits on the floor in front of Finn.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(Looking at the floor.)_ “Ew.”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Steps towards Finn.)_ “But the men are with me. It didn’t take much persuasion, mind, but then again, all you offered them was a glorious death in the name of the cause! _(Finn charges Tiernan but guards pull him back and Tiernan breaks free.)_ When I am king, they will be well rewarded.”  
 _(Tiernan taps a hand to Finn’s chest and leaves. That was a signal to the guards to put Finn into the vault with Robin. The door opens and Robin is standing in the middle of the room, back to the door.)_  
 **Finn:** _(Roars:)_ “You are going to leave me here? _(Tiernan stops and looks back.)_ Tiernan! I’m your brother! I’m your king!”  
 **Prince John:** “Chain him up and throw him in there with Hood. They can die together.“  
 **Finn:** _(Roars:)_ “Tiernan!”

**Powis. Castle Gardens.**  
 _(Lexa is training students in the art of combat. As the students look on, the Commander fights with a young man.)  
_ **Lexa:** _(Advancing:)_ “Good, Aidan. Again!”  
 _(The Commander rains down punishing strikes with her staff onto the boy until Aidan makes a move and lands an uppercut to Lexa, stunning her. Titus arrives and calls an end to proceedings.)  
_ **Titus:** _(To the students:)_ “Pair up and continue training.”  
 _(The students do as ordered as Lexa turns to Titus.)  
_ **Lexa:** “Aidan is ready. _(The pair walk a short distance away:)_ He’s even better than I was at my conclave. _(Watches Titus:)_ You still think the summit is a bad idea?”  
 **Titus:** “You mean the Princess? Now is not the time for good intentions. Your enemies are circling, Queen Nia moves against you. Your focus should be there. Instead, you antagonise her further by offering the Princess a seat at your table.”  
 **Lexa:** “I will not let the fear of war dictate our agenda.”  
 **Titus:** “Why are you doing this? Negotiating a treaty I could understand but for them to join the coalition? The clans will not accept it.”  
 **Lexa:** “They will accept it when they see the English Princess bow before me.”  
 **Titus:** “She won’t even see you. Yet everything you do elevates her. Why?”  
 **Lexa:** “Clarke elevates herself. She’s special.”  
 **Titus:** “You’re special, Heda. I’ve been by the side of four Commanders. No one has done what you have. We are so close to our goal. If you want her power, you know what must be done. You strike her down, kill her. Take her power.”

**The Vault.  
** _(Robin looks calmly at Finn from the the middle of the room, his chains appearing to be all in order. The guards chain Finn to the wall to Robin’s left, putting his hands behind him.)  
_ **Finn:** “Tiernan! You get back here and face me, boy!”  
( _The guards head for the door.)  
_ **Robin:** “Save your breath.” _  
(Shakes his head. The door closes. Finn sighs.)_  
 **Finn:** “My selfish, greedy little brother. _(Breathes fiercely.)_ By the time he’s bored of this new game, he’ll have ruined our last chance to free Ireland. _(Pulls at his chains. Robin looks at Finn.)_ We should never have come here. Our cause belongs to our people. Yours… yours have trouble enough with this… poisonous Prince.”  
 **Robin:** “Perhaps we can be allies.”  
 _(Robin drops the chains from his wrists and pulls off the iron belt.)  
_ **Finn:** “How did you…?”  
 _(Robin walks over to Finn and holds up his pin.)  
_ **Robin:** “You helped me, now I’ll help you.”  
 _(Robin sets to work on the chains behind Finn’s back.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The prisoners are slowly ling out of the courtyard.)  
_ **Guard:** “Come on. Keep moving.”  
 _(Tiernan looks up at the door as the Prince comes out, oblivious to what’s happening below.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(Brightly:)_ “What a glorious day… _(The Prince slows as he realises what’s going on.)_ …for an execution.”  
 **Guard:** “Keep in line.”  
 **Tiernan:** “It’s a long march. We need to leave now.”  
 **Prince John:** “Yes, but, erm, surely you shall stay to see the executions.”  
 **Tiernan:** “No.”  
 _(Isabella rides in on her horse.)  
_ **Guard:** “Keep moving now.”  
 _(The guard holds the horse while Isabella dismounts. She sees the Prince and Tiernan and rushes over to them.)  
_ **Prince John:** “But it’s Robin Hood and Finn.”  
 **Tiernan:** “Sire… _(Steps up to the Prince. Quietly:)_ I will not watch my brother die. We leave now, or the deal is off.”  
 **Prince John:** “Oh, very well, miss all the fun. _(Turns to see Isabella approaching:)_ My Sheriff will escort you most of the way.” _  
_ **Tiernan:** _(Staring at Isabella appreciatively:)_ “Your Sheriff? Oh I do love English women.” _  
(Tiernan takes Isabella’s hand and bows to kiss it. Prince John is not amused.)  
_ **Prince John:** _(Clears his throat:)_ “Ah, yes, well don’t forget to take Lady Marian with you when you leave. She’s inside waiting for you.” _  
_ **Tiernan:** “Oh aye, _(Pulls a key out from his pocket:)_ that she is. _(To Isabella:)_ If you‘ll excuse me.” __  
(Isabella smiles as Tiernan heads back inside the castle, Prince John glares at her until she looks at him and the Prince’s expression softens.)

**Nottingham Castle. Corridor Near The Vault.  
** _(Allan has also returned to the castle. Having asked some of the guards where Robin is being held, he’s now making his way up towards the vault to rescue him. Being sure to take care and listening out for any sound of approaching guards, Allan moves stealthily along the corridor. Just as he’s about to turn a corner however, he bumps into Gisborne.)  
_ **Allan:** “Guy! _(Thinking quickly:)_ I was just coming to see you.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Rolls his eyes:)_ “Save it, Allan. I know you’re coming to save Hood.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, I-”  
 **Gisborne:** “Thank God, saves me having to do it. _(At Allan’s amazed look:)_ I’ve already subdued the guards. _(Holds out the keys to Allan:)_ I just can’t stomach the thought of rescuing Hood. Here, you do it.”  
 _(Gisborne hands the keys to Allan and begins to move past him down the hallway.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Turning back to face Gisborne:)_ “Guy, about Portsmouth it wasn’t about-”  
 **Gisborne:** “If this is going to be about you running away I don’t want to hear it.” **  
Allan:** “No, now come on, it wasn’t like that - I was saving Marian and the lads. I told you from the start I wouldn’t do anything to hurt them. Look if you’d’ve been in trouble I would’ve stayed and helped you, but you and the Sheriff had things well in hand.”   
**Gisborne:** “You made your choice and I respect that. _(Never once looking at Allan as he speaks.)_ It just took me a little longer to make mine.” _(Gisborne continues on his way. Expecting more of a blowup with Gisborne, Allan is, for once, at a loss for what to say next.)_  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, well good then.”  
 ****

**The Vault.**  
 _(A mouse scrabbles along the wall. Finn sees it and backs off. Robin is digging at a large stone.)  
_ **Finn:** “Mouse?” _(Stamps at the mouse.)_  
 **Robin:** “Finn, leave him be!”  
 **Finn:** “I hate mice.”  
 **Robin:** “Help me shift this, come on.”  
 _(Finn bends down.)  
_ **Finn:** “It looks pretty solid to me.”  
 **Robin:** “Yeah? Well, let’s find out, shall we? _(Blows along the stone’s edge.)_ I can feel a draught. Come on.”  
 **Allan:** _(Peering in from outside:)_ “I’m not being funny but, do you wanna use the door instead?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smirks and drops his head:)_ “Now that you mention it, that’d be nice.”  
 **Allan:** _(Unlocking the door:)_ “Ha, you know me, the simplest answer is usually the best. _(Opens the door, notices Finn.)_ He coming with us?”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, by the sounds of things, we’re gonna need all the help we can get. Come on.”  
 _(The three of them head out of the vault as Allan starts telling Robin about the plan.)_


	5. Dead Men Walking

**Nottingham Castle. Great Hall.  
** _(Marian’s restraints spring open as Tiernan turns the key.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “Come now, lassie, we’ve a long journey ahead of us.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Stepping out from beneath the staircase:)_ “She’s not going anywhere with you, Irishman.”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Turns to face him:)_ “Oh is that so? _(Draws his sword:)_ We’ll we’ll be seeing about that, won’t we big fella.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Gisborne circles him, ready:)_ “Marian, get out of here. Now.”  
 **Tiernan:** “Aye, wait by the horses, I’ll be out in a minute.”  
 _(Marian runs out of the hall as Gisborne advances angrily. They attack, thrusting and parrying, blocking and striking. Tiernan puts his hand on the hilt of his knife tucked into his belt behind his back. Tiernan tries to stab Gisborne with his sword, but Gisborne grabs his arm, twists it behind him and slaps the broad side of his sword onto Tiernan’s chest.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Gotcha.”  
 **Tiernan:** “Sure, you’re already dead.”  
 _(Gisborne pulls his sword away and looks down at the knife Tiernan is holding against his belt. The Prince has been watching all this time from the balcony.)_  
 **Prince John:** “So… Gisborne’s met his match. _(Gisborne steps back.)_ I like your style, MacMurrough, very sneaky.But, you don’t have a thing on Gisborne, does he Sheriff?” _  
(To Gisborne’s surprise and dismay, The Prince turns to allow Vaisey to step into view alongside him.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Hm, indeed not, Sire. Oh Gisborne…” __  
(Beckons him with his finger.)

**Powis Castle. Clarke’s Chamber.**  
 _(Clarke sits upon her bed staring down at the dagger Prince Roan had left for her. The clunk of the door being opened can be heard and Clarke quickly palms the blade. Getting to her feet and facing away from the door, she holds her breath as Lexa enters the room.)  
_ **Lexa:** “You wanted to see me, I’m here. _(Clarke looks down at the blade in her hand but does not move. Taking a step towards her:)_ Clarke.”  
 _(Suddenly Clarke spins and charges the Commander, holding the knife to her throat. They stare intensely at each other for a long moment, the dagger perilously close to drawing blood. Clarke’s eyes are glassy as she stares at Lexa who is calm, resigned to let Clarke do what she must.)_

**Lexa:** _(Whispered:)_ “I’m sorry. _(Clarke’s resolve falters and she pushes the Commander from her, dropping the knife to the ground. To Clarke’s back:)_ I never meant to turn you into this. You’re free to go.”  
 _(Lexa turns to leave the room.)_  
 **Clarke:** _(Wiping a tear from her eye, moves to face her:)_ “Wait. I have a better idea.” _(Lexa slowly turns to look at Clarke.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Hallway.  
** _(Marian is pressed against a castle wall waiting for Gisborne to emerge from the Great Hall when a hand touches her shoulder.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Jumps then seeing who it is:)_ “Robin!”  
 **Robin:** “Shh! We’ve got to go, right now.”  
 **Marian:** _(Nods, sees Allan and Finn:)_ “Where’s Guy?”  
 **Robin:** “What do you mean ‘Where’s Guy?’ Who cares?”  
 **Marian:** “I sent him to rescue you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Well I guess he decided against it, _(Indicating with his head:)_ Allan saved us.”  
 _(Marian looks to Allan then to Finn.)  
_ **Allan:** “Actually, Robin… Guy did sort of save you. I mean he dealt with the guards.”  
 **Robin:** “I don’t care! We’ve got to get out of here.”  
 **Finn:** “Aye, we have to stop my brother and rescue your kinsmen.”  
 **Marian:** _(Pulling on Robin’s arm:)_ “We can’t leave without Guy. He’s defied the Prince, you know what he’ll do to him.”  
 **Robin:** “No less than he deserves. Marian, he was going to leave me to rot in that vault upstairs and claim you as his own.”  
 **Marian:** “I would not have let that happen. _(As Robin sighs:)_ Robin, you have to be the bigger man here. Gisborne has his flaws but he doesn’t deserve to die.”  
 **Robin:** “Gisborne deserves exactly that. He tried to assassinate the King, he almost killed you!”  
 **Marian:** “I will not leave him here to be executed.”  
 _(Robin regards her a moment then lets out a roar of frustration.)_  
 **Robin:** “Allan, take Finn and Marian and wait for us at the stables. I have a feeling we’re going to need a quick exit. Finn, you ride ahead and meet up with my gang in the woods. Tell them I’m free and I’ll be there as quick as I can.”  
 **Allan:** “What are you gonna do?”  
 **Robin:** _(Speaking to Allan while looking at Marian:)_ “I’m going to go save Gisborne.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Thank you.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head, giving her a gentle push towards the others:) “_ Go!“  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.**  
 _(Tiernan is stood watching as the last of the conscripts file out of the courtyard. Isabella sidles up to him, anxious to put the plan into action.)  
_ **Isabella:** "Ready then?”  
 **Tiernan:** _(Looks down at the key in his hand then throws it down:)_ “Aye, let’s go.” _(Tiernan follows Isabella over to the horses.)_

**Dungeons.**  
 _(Gisborne is flanked by two guards and being reprimanded by the Prince as the Sheriff looks on.)_  
 **Prince John:** “You’ve let the team down, Guy. You let yourself down.”  
 **Sheriff:** “He’s always lied, Sire. In fact, he never was quite the man I’d hoped he’d become.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You are not my father!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, I’m the closest thing you ever had to one, admit it.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I was a fool to ever follow you.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Like you had so many other options. Penniless, orphaned. Taking you under my wing saved your life.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You had me sell my own sister to pay my own way!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Don’t you blame me for your poor choices, Gisborne. You ruined her life, not me.”  
 **Prince John:** “Indeed. And she’s managed to make something of herself at least. Nottingham’s first female Sheriff.”  
 **Gisborne:** “You made Isabella Sheriff?”  
 _(The Sheriff looks over to the Prince, unnerved by this information.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(Defensively:)_ “You were supposed to be in the Holy Land, I needed a temporary replacement.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Temporary my eye. You ordered me to kill him once the King was dead. You promised the title of Sheriff to me!”  
 **Prince John:** “Yes I did! _(Looking back and forth between Vaisey and Gisborne:)_ But I also ordered you both to kill the other to see who wanted my love more. _(Points at Vaisey, to Gisborne:)_ “Dead” you said. “Taken care of ” you said. _(To Vaisey:)_ And you, you said Gisborne would never betray you even after he’d hidden the Nightwatchman’s identity from you. In fact, you’re both liabilities.”  
 **Robin:** _(Standing at the dungeon door:)_ “Just can’t get the staff, eh Sire?”  
 _(The Prince and Sheriff turn to face Robin.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Hood!”  
 **Prince John:** _(To the guards:)_ “Quickly - get him!”  
 _(The guards leave their positions by Gisborne and charge at Robin. With the confined space negating the two on one advantage, Robin quickly disarms the first guard and uses the sword to run the second guard through.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Stooping down to pick up the second sword:)_ “Well well, isn’t this a predicament? _(Robin quickly points both swords at the Prince and Sheriff keeping them at bay.)_ I guess the question is, which side are you truly on, Gisborne?”  
 _(Robin suddenly throws a sword to Gisborne who catches it effortlessly.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Ah, now, Gisborne think about this. It’s not too late to make amends here, isn’t that right Sire?”  
 **Prince John:** “Yes! yes, absolutely. Come on Guy, this is your chance to make everything better. _(Motioning to himself and Vaisey:)_ Join us and we’ll kill Robin Hood together, once and for all.”  
 **Robin:** “It’s your choice, Gisborne, it’s now or never. What kind of man do you want to be, your own or theirs?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Don’t listen to him, Gisborne. You despise Hood. He’s been conspiring against you with Marian this whole time.”  
 **Robin:** “Marian is the reason I’m here, Gisborne. She’s the one who insisted I come back for you.”  
 **Sheriff:** “It’s a trap, Gisborne. Think about it.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I have thought about it. _(Walking forwards between the Prince and Sheriff, facing Robin:)_ And I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life!”  
 _(Gisborne turns and holds his sword to Prince John’s chest.)_

**Prince John:** “How dare you? How dare you threaten the monarch?!”  
 **Gisborne:** “You’re not a monarch. You’re a pretender, a fake, a fraud!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Drawing his sword:)_ “So be it.”  
 _(The Prince brushes Gisborne’s sword away and draws his own to face Gisborne. He and Gisborne raise their swords at each other. Robin spins his sword in an arc and faces the Sheriff. Vaisey and Prince John each strike first. The Sheriff swings at Robin, forcing him to take several steps back as Prince John and Gisborne block and circle each other. Vaisey advances and spins. Robin ducks then holds his sword upright to block The Sheriff’s as it comes around. Vaisey swings overhead. Robin steps to the side, grabs his arm and pushes him away. The Sheriff stumbles, regains his footing, points his sword at Robin and swings again. Robin blocks it. He swings at Robin’s feet and Robin blocks it again, then twists it up and over with his sword. Robin attacks this time and Vaisey blocks, then kicks Robin in the stomach. Meanwhile, Prince John blocks Gisborne’s attack with his sword held over his head with both hands while kicking his foe in the stomach. Vaisey swings, then jabs at Robin as Prince John knocks the sword from Gisborne’s hand. Robin grabs The Sheriff’s arm and punches the inside of his elbow, forcing him to drop the sword, as Prince John swings his point across at Gisborne’s chest, forcing him back, then charges him and pushes him to the wall. Robin holds his arm around Vaisey’s shoulders, then throws him into Gisborne just as Prince John is getting ready to run him through. Gisborne punches Vaisey and Prince John turns to Robin, who invites him to take him on. Prince John swipes at Robin. Vaisey punches Gisborne in the ribs with his right arm, then swings his left elbow into Gisborne’s face. He swings his sword around at him as Gisborne bends down to retrieve his own. Vaisey swings his sword over his head and brings it down, but Gisborne can only duck and spin away. Robin blocks the Prince. Their swords are crossed in front of them and Robin pushes Prince John’s hands to his chest, standing with their faces together a moment before Robin shoves him backwards and they continue their duel. Vaisey swings his sword crosswise at Gisborne, who retreats. He swings again Gisborne moves, shoving the Sheriff face first into a pillar. Vaisey turns and reaches out with his sword, hoping to defend himself, but Gisborne grabs his arm and knocks the sword out of Vaisey’s grip with his. It clatters to the floor as Prince John swings at Robin, who blocks and then twists his sword up and over. Robin grabs the Prince’s sword arm and bends it back into a defenseless position, exposing his chest. Robin kicks Prince John’s sword away. Robin pushes the Prince back towards an open cell and swings at him mercilessly. Gisborne pushes Vaisey into another pillar and holds the point of his sword at his throat as Vaisey turns around. The Sheriff backs up towards the cell alongside the Prince.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Pleadingly:)_ “Guy.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Goodbye, Vaisey.”  
 _(Gisborne pushes Vaisey into the cell with his foot, then circles around to stand behind Prince John, who is defenseless against Robin. Robin swings at the Prince, who ducks, turns, and backs towards the cell. Robin faces him, holding the point of his sword at him. Behind him, Gisborne also has his sword point at Prince John’s back. Robin has the Prince at his sword point at the edge of the cell door.)_  
 **Prince John:** _(Petulantly:)_ “It’s—it’s not meant to be like this! _(Points at Gisborne.)_ Your days as a free man are over, Gisborne. They’re over!”  
 _(Both Robin and Gisborne lunge forward and Prince John jumps into the cell, pulling the door closed behind him to escape them. Gisborne quickly locks the  
door as Robin eyes him greedily, then jumps back, suddenly realising he’s within reach of his sworn enemy. Robin and Gisborne hold their swords ready.)_  
 **Robin:** “You’re a dead man walking, Gisborne.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Never seemed to do you much harm.”  
 **Robin:** _(Wearing an evil grin:)_ “My thoughts exactly. Shall we?”  
 **Gisborne:** “After you. _(Glances behind him to see if the guards have arrived yet.)_ But this doesn’t make us friends, Hood.”  
 _(Robin turns and runs out of the dungeons. Gisborne runs after him.)_  
 **Robin:** “You can say that again!”

**Marketplace.  
** _(Robin laughs at he runs through the marketplace, Gisborne bringing up the rear. The townsfolk cheer and urge Robin on to save their husbands and sons as he passes. Marian, sat astride a horse spots them.)  
_ **Marian:** “Robin! _(Robin runs to her and takes her hand as she pulls him up behind her.)_ Comfy?”  
 **Robin:** _(Smirks:)_ “Very.”  
 **Marian:** “Let’s go.”  
 _(Marian turns the horse toward the town gates as Gisborne watches them go.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Running by on his horse:)_ “Guy! Guy! Get on!”  
 **Gisborne:** _(_ _Grumbling:)_ “My hero.”  
 _(Allan pulls Gisborne up on the back of his horse and they gallop off towards the coastal road.)_


	6. We Are Robin Hood

**Coastal Road.**  
 _(Isabella and Tiernan lead the procession of conscripts. Isabella stops.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “What’s the matter, why have you stopped?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smiling:)_ “Wait for it.”  
 _(Isabella catches the eye of Djaq who is waiting in the woods. The Saracen nods and waves behind her. Suddenly Tiernan and the Irishmen are showered by dozens of arrows.)_  
 **Tiernan:** “We’re under attack!”  
 _(On a nearby rise, Finn crouches in front of Little John, Much, Will, Octavia and Lincoln, all with bows. They shoot another round.)  
_ **Isabella:** _(Playing along:)_ “It’s Hood! _(To the conscripts:)_ Take cover!”  
 **Tiernan:** “Let’s keep moving! Forward!” _  
(Robin and Marian arrive and Robin dismounts, running over to Will who points to where Robin should aim. Robin nods and shoots through a rope and a weight-and-pulley system starts in motion, resulting in a hailstorm of arrows, right at Tiernan.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “They’re everywhere! Pull back! _(Tiernan dismounts and directs his Irishmen.)_ Quickly, you two, get the money. Come on!”  
 **Robin:** “Much, Will, keep the guards pinned down. The rest of us after Tiernan. Come on!“  
 _(Djaq comes out of the brush and directs the men.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Come on! Come on! Come on! Quick! Go! Into the forest, men! Come on!“

_(Tiernan and his Irishmen, two of them carrying the chest of money between them, stagger into the forest. Tiernan turns to them.)  
_ **Tiernan:** “Come on! Will you hurry up?!”  
 _(Tiernan turns forward again right into Finn’s arms. Lincoln and Little John take out the two men with the chest. Robin quickly walks over to Finn, who holds his knife at Tiernan’s throat.)_  
 **Finn:** “Sure, you’re already dead.“  
 **Much:** _(Running in:)_ “Robin! Isabella’s told the guards to head back to the castle, they’re retreating.”  
 **Robin:** “Excellent. It’ll be nice dealing with a Sheriff we can work with for once.”  
 **Much:** _(Nods then draws his bow fearfully:)_ “It’s Allan, he’s betrayed us again! Look!”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns to see Allan and Gisborne arriving:)_ “Nice of you to join us!”  
(Gisborne mumbles something as he dismounts.)  
 **Allan:** “Well that’s charming that is.”  
 **Marian:** _(Calmingly:)_ “It’s all right, Much. Guy’s with us.”  
 **Much:** “What?! Gisborne’s with us? Master, surely-”  
 **Robin:** “It’s true, Much. He’s one of us.”  
 _(Little John looks over at Gisborne.)  
_ **Little John:** “What?!”  
 _(Much looks at Gisborne, who stares up at him with contempt in his eyes.)  
_ **Robin:** “I said! … he’s one of us.”  
 _(Little John and Much exchange puzzled looks. Little John’s eyes widen. Marian smiles at Robin gratefully, then hugs him. Gisborne turns his head away from them, not needing to witness the obvious affection Marian has for his rival.)_

**Powis Castle. Wales.**   
_(In a darkened, candlelit room members of the coalition are gathered for the summit. All eyes turn towards the doors as Clarke makes her entrance, Dressed in traditional celtic attire, her face painted to echo Lexa’s warpaint, Clarke approaches the Commander. Stood in the shadows is Prince Roan who watches with great interest. As Clarke reaches the foot of the dais she stops, looking up at the Commander who returns her gaze. After a moment, Clarke lowers to a knee before Lexa, her head bowed in supplication. Lexa stands motionless not quite believing what’s happening. Seeing that his plans are scuppered, Roan has no choice but to bow before the Commander himself. As he does so, the rest of the room follow suit.)_

**Lexa:** _(Standing tall:)_ “Hall warriors of the twelve clans.”  
 **Congregation:** “Hail Commander of the blood.”  
 **Lexa:** “Rise. _(The Congregation, including Clarke rise to their feet.)_ The reason for this summit has changed. We are not here to negotiate a treaty with the English as I have done previously. But to welcome Princess Clarke, the next in line to England’s throne, inside the coalition.”  
 _(The congregation chatter amongst themselves, shocked by this revelation, not quite sure as to what this means. Lexa returns her gaze toward Clarke who nods to her in support.)_

**Nottingham. Coastal Road.  
** _(Finn ties Tiernan face down on the back of a horse, then walks over to Robin.)  
_ **Finn:** “I’ll take my leave of you, Robin Hood. When I’m King… of Ireland, there’ll always be room at my court for you.“  
 **Robin:** “Well, that’s all right. We’ve got our own fight here.”  
 **Marian:** “What about your brother?”  
 **Finn:** “He’s no brother of mine. Not any more. _(One of the Irishmen leads Tiernan’s horse away.)_ But he’ll get a fair trial.”  
 _(Little John picks up Finn’s chest of money.)  
_ **Robin:** “Well, come on, John. Give the man his money.”  
 **Finn:** “Ah, sure, I don’t really need it all. _(Finn stops Little John.)_ For your men, for their families.“  
 **Little John:** _(Nods.)_ “Plenty left to raise an army.”  
 **Finn:** “A small group of highly committed men… is worth more than an army of slaves.“  
 **Robin:** _(Steps to Finn.)_ “Speaking of which, _(Motions for Lincoln and Octavia to come forward.)_ my friends were wondering if they could join your cause.”  
 **Finn:** “Is that so? Don’t you serve the Commander?”  
 **Octavia:** “Not any longer, not since she made a treaty with Prince John.”  
 **Lincoln:** “Or since Lexa put a kill order on my head.”  
 **Octavia:** “We’re really looking for a fresh start somewhere new. We just… don’t have a lot of transferable skills.”  
 **Finn:** _(Smiles:)_ “Aye, once a warrior, always a warrior. _(Steps forward and extends his hand:)_ I would be proud to have both of you join me.”  
 _(Lincoln clasps Finn’s forearm in the warriors handshake, followed by Octavia.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Nods to both warriors then addresses Finn:)_ “Well, good luck, my friend. _(Robin shakes hands with Finn, then hugs him.)_ And spend the money wisely. We will.”  
 _(Finn turns and leaves as Lincoln and Octavia say their goodbyes to the gang.)_

**Coastal Road. A Short While Later.  
** _(Much and Allan are handing out coins from Finn’s chest to the men. Little John stands by watching Gisborne uncertainly to make sure there’s no trouble.)  
_ **Allan:** “Whoa, whoa! One at a time, gents. All right? You’ll all get some.”  
 _(Robin follows Marian past the line of waiting men.)  
_ **Robin:** “Marian. _(Marian stops and turns around.)_ Well, its been a busy few days hasn’t it?”  
 **Marian:** _(Smirks:)_ “You could say that, yes. _(Considers him:)_ You’re worried about Guy aren’t you?”  
 **Robin:** “How could I not be? Not only do we despise each other but now he’ll be trying to take you from me.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles:)_ “Only if you let him. Whatever the reason and however it turned out, at least the King is safe.”  
 **Robin:** _(Scoffs:)_ “Until the Prince tries again.“  
 **Marian:** “If he tries again then we will stop him again. I truly believe his power is slipping and Prince John is a desperate man. And, as long as Robin Hood is around to give them hope, the people will see that too. It’s already happening. Just as these men here are ready to fight. This is the core of our army, Robin. All they need is a leader.”  
 _(Robin nods, understanding what Marian is driving at. He makes his way to the edge of the crowd and stands on a box. The gang stand on either side.)_  
 **Robin:** “My friends. _(The men all stop to listen.)_ Lie low here until it’s safe to return to your villages. You’re marked men. But I swear to you that brand you wear will one day become a badge of honour. And believe me when I say, that the day is coming when the Prince will be held to account for what he’s done to you and your villages.”  
 **The men:** “Yeah, he should.”  
 **Robin:** “And on that day, my men and I will call on you. We will call on your strength, we will call on your courage, we will call on the love you bear your families to stand with us and fight! And overthrow the cruel injustice that infects this land! _(Loudly:)_ Are you with me?!”  
 _(The men all cheer and raise their fists in the air. Much does, too. Little John crosses his arms over his chest and smiles proudly. Robin beams brightly at the men.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
